With intelligent systems being applied to the field of vehicle driving, more and more vehicles are equipped with intelligent systems that enable automatic driving or assisted driving. In order to realize the automatic driving or assisted driving, the intelligent system on the vehicle usually needs to detect a road lane from a road image of a road around the vehicle, to determine a driving lane around the vehicle, so as to guide driving. A neural network, as a machine learning model, is applied to the road lane detection technology. However, in the detection schemes based on the neural network, not all road lanes can be accurately detected, and in particular, road lanes may not be accurately and effectively detected in case of incomplete road lanes, partially-occluded road lanes, or road lanes under a drastically light changing environment.